A need exists for a continuous monitoring system to stop thefts of electrical wiring, telecommunications wiring, air conditioning systems, mechanical systems, and associated copper wire at facilities, such as those that do not have a constant police or security presence.
A need exists for a system for monitoring access to electrical and telecommunications equipment to improve existing safety practices within the electrical and telecommunications industry.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.